


Stone Cold

by manonisamelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, theo being liam's anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/pseuds/manonisamelon
Summary: After they defeated the hunters in the hospital Melissa shows Liam something he wasn't expecting to see and Theo is there to calm him down.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda for always supporting my ideas and making me want to write them.

_We won._ That was the only thought running in his head as he was kneeling on the floor letting Monroe know that she had lost. Despite everything she couldn’t beat them. Not when her army fell apart the moment the Anukite was gone. He could feel Theo standing behind him, following him, supporting him. But he couldn’t even start to unpack all of that. What he saw Theo do. The way he looked at him in the elevator. Something shifted in there between them but he wasn’t ready to face it just yet. Instead Liam decide to focus on the feeling of relief coursing through his veins, the irrational fear slowly fading away. They made it. All of them. They survived a war. Survived fear itself. And he would finally be able to go home again, there will be no escaping telling his parents the truth this time but he wasn’t worried about that, not like he used to before. He was too happy to be able to see them again after the past few days he spent running around with the pack unable to even stop by his house though it probably had been for the best with hunters trying to kill him. At least his parents were safe that way.

Melissa approached him slowly, stepping right next to the chimera still standing behind him and slowly touching his shoulder, causing him to look at her. The squeeze of her hand hadn’t been meant in a “we made it” way. Liam could tell it was a attention grabbing one. He couldn’t help the feeling of uneasiness creeping in his heart. Maybe because of what they just went through but his instinct was screaming at him that something was wrong, that whatever was about to happen wouldn’t be good.

“Liam, there is something you need to see.” The nurse said softly. Liam sighted before getting up and marched toward whatever disaster he will have to deal next. The beta followed the nurse through the all too familiar corridors of the hospital, he could feel the chimera not far behind not entirely sure why he was coming with them instead of making sure the hunters weren’t waking up.

Liam would have loved to have his best friend by his side to go wherever it was that Melissa was leading him to. He just knew it wouldn’t be good. Maybe Theo could sense it too and that’s why he was trailing along. But someone needed to stay behind and he had a suspicion that leaving Theo remotely unsupervised near Nolan would end up with him getting injured which he couldn’t consciously let happen despite the fact that asshole would deserve it. So he kept walking without a word instead of asking the chimera to go back and switch place with Mason.

“In here.” Melissa said while opening a door, standing beside it and letting Liam enter the room. He wished he hadn’t. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw inside. His dad. Frozen. Turned into stone. And for a minute so was he.

“I’m sorry Liam, I think the Anukite visited the hospital earlier and your dad must have crossed his way.” He could hear Melissa talking, trying to reassure him but none of it was registering in his brain anymore, all he could feel was this pain. His dad was a statue. He was supposed to be home, with his mom and Liam was supposed to go back and be kinda terrified of facing them and tell them the truth about what he had become but less terrified than he had been a month ago. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to lose another dad, he couldn’t do that again. Couldn’t lose another person. Why did everyone have to leave him?

He hesitantly touched the statue that used to be his dad, letting the cold of the stone spread through him, feelings tears starting to prickle in his eyes. He could feel the panic rising inside him, the thought of losing yet another person making his heart ache and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Why did they always have to lose people? Why couldn’t they just walk out of this unscathed? They had to fight for save everyone else, wasn’t that enough of a price to pay? Why did innocent people who hadn’t even know what was going had to pay the price? People like his dad. He just couldn’t handle it anymore. It wasn’t fair. And he was so tired of being afraid, of losing and being in pain. He could feel the anger rising in him, taking over, his heartbeat rising rapidly with it.

He wished for a second that the Anukite wasn’t defeated yet because fuck he wanted to have a go at him for taking his dad away. He could feel the need for a fight itching underneath his skin despite the fact that they just faced a bunch of hunter 15 minutes earlier, feel his eyes start to glow and claws to extend. And he didn’t even have anything to direct his anger at because the culprit had already been disposed of by Scott. The wall could make a good alternative, but it wouldn’t be enough, he knew it before even putting his fist through it. Luckily Theo started to speak, catching his attention before he could do anything.

“Hey Liam, so that’s how you react to seeing your dad turned to stone? Getting angry? Cause that’s all you know how to do?” Of course the chimera was right there to push him on the edge, toying with his limit. He could feel his jaw clenching and his anger kept on rising, pulsing through his body. If he could he would turn away, face the chimera and very likely punch him in the face after Theo had made him snap. But he just couldn’t risk taking his eyes away from his dad.

“Shut up” He couldn’t stand there and do nothing. He needed to try and fix this. Maybe the stone was just a crust, maybe he could punch it away. He clenched his fist, ready to try and free his dad from his stone prison.

“What? Afraid I’m gonna say the truth? What will you do uh? Punch the stone away?”

“Maybe!” Liam couldn’t help but growl back as Theo continued to talk.

“And what will that achieve except risking destroying the stone? What happens if it doesn’t magically free your dad uh? I doubt he will survive being human again very long if he has a hole through him.” The words registered in his brain and the beta could feel the bubbling anger in his veins calm down, his breathing and heartbeat slowing, his claws retracting and the glowing of his eyes fading away. Liam knew Theo was right. It could only make things worse and as much as the chimera’s words had help him calm down, just like they always did these days, he was still desperate to do something. Anything that will help the man that raised him.

“Look at me” Liam hadn’t expected Theo to talk again now that he had calmed down, especially not to say something like that, usually he would ignore it but there had been something in the chimera’s tone that compelled him to turn around, dragging his gaze away from the frozen figure of his father and look up, meeting the green of Theo’s eyes

“It’s okay Liam your dad will be fine, Scott defeated the Anukite I’m sure it’s just a matter of time before he goes back to normal” Theo said, strangely attempting to comfort him, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly while his thumb rubbed circle on Liam’s clavicle. The effect was instantaneous, he could feel the chimera’s touch through his whole body. Could still feel his skin burning where Theo’s hands had been after he let go.

“You really think so?”

“If anyone can make people turned to stone alive again it’s Scott.”

Liam could feel himself calming down, believing the chimera’s words and getting just a tiny bit lost in his green eyes. They looked so incredibly soft and reassuring for a moment sending Liam back to his earlier confusion. Why was Theo acting like this? Why did he follow him? And why was he so good at calming him down? 5 minutes ago he could have pretended all that happened was because of the Anukite but now… The monster was gone and Theo still brought him back from the edge in the blink of an eye. His reflection was interrupted when cracking stone started to be heard, the beta turned around as the stone fell away from his dad, freeing him from its hold. The moment Dr Geyer was completely free of the stone Liam launched himself in his dad’s arms relief flooding through him once more as he could the man breathing in, heartbeat just a bit faster than it normally would be.

“Hey kiddo.” The doctor managed to mumble despite Liam almost cutting his airflows but the beta didn’t care. His dad was alive and hugging him back just as tight and nothing else mattered in that moment.

“you’re okay” Liam sniffled in the doctor’s arms, tears pooling in his eyes as everything came crashing down, the fear of losing his dad still too fresh in his mind.

He could hear Theo in the background snorting a “told ya” but it was soon drowned out by the voice of his father, reassuring him that he was fine.

“So it look like we have some things to talk about uh?” his dad asked as Liam was finally letting go of the man. They really did but strangely Liam wasn’t afraid or worried anymore. His dad was by his side, alive, calm and strong as always and that was all the reassurance the beta needed to know it would all be okay.

“Yeah but can we go home and check on mom first? I promise I’ll explain everything.” As much as his dad deserved the truth; and clearmy needed it after having been turned to literal stone, he really didn’t want to have to explain twice and he hadn’t heard from his mom for days now… Who knows what the Anukite did to her. And the more he let his thoughts drift to that the more he felt the urge to rush home. He had no doubt he will be able to be there shortly. His dad will want to check on her too.

“Melissa, I’m guessing you are in on this.” The nurse laughed before answering “No more hiding. I’ll be here for follow up questions if Liam forgets anything. You have a good kid here don’t be too hard on him for protecting you.”

“We will see about that.” The doctor answering while smiling at his son before adding “Will you be okay on your own for a while? I’ll be back as soon as I can. It looks like it’s going to be a circus tonight.” while the four of them all started to walk back to the nurse guest, they had left Mason and Corey at. Theo a good few feet in front of them. As if he had started going back before them on his own. Leaving without a sound. Knowing Theo it was probably a question of why stay when he no longer needed to help him stay in control especially when he could just punch hunter back into unconsciousness. Let’s be real that sounded like it was exactly the kind of fun the chimera would enjoy.

“I’ll be fine. Go check on your wife I have no doubts back up will be there shortly.” Melissa answered, reassuring his dad that they were good to go.

Once they reached the nurse station they were met with not only Mason and Corey but also the Sheriff, Parrish and a few other deputies who were busy rounding up the hunters him and Theo had left littering the floor. The adults immediately started talking, discussing plans and directives for the aftermath. Liam didn’t even bother listening in and went straight to his friends, needing to make sure they were both okay and to tell Mason about his dad. He was mostly done retelling the tale of how he found his dad stoned when Melissa saying the doctor’s name grabbed his attention, making him tune in on the conversation again.

“… David, everything is under control. You can go home without a worry.” The nurse said.

“Fine but keep me updated, I’ll be back in a few hours. Liam? Ready to go?”

Liam lifted his head at his dad saying his name, looking toward the nurse station for the first time in a while just in time to see Theo walking in the elevator. He didn’t let himself think. Acted purely on instinct, yelling “I’ll be right back!” at his dad before running after the chimera, after everything he couldn’t just let Theo go without as much as a goodbye. He managed to slip in the elevator just in time as the doors closed and Theo was picking up his abandoned beanie on the floor from earlier, placing it back on his head as he watched Liam fall unceremoniously on the floor. Liam was met with the older boy’s shoes, couldn’t help but notice the tiny speck of blood messing up the white converses. Most likely Gabe’s. He looked up expecting to see the chimera to be smirking at him but surprisingly all he saw was an extended hand that the beta was all too eager to accept and let the chimera pull him up.

“Any particular reason you decided to great the elevator floor?”

“You were leaving.”

“Yeah well… Fight’s over for tonight. Monroe is on the run and I’m expecting Argent to come up with a plan in the morning. Until then time for everyone to go home and get some rest. Don’t you have a mom to check up on?”

“I will. My dad is waiting to take me home. I just… Are you going to be okay? Your shoulder is still bleeding” Liam said looking at the said injured body part, using it as an excuse for the question when in reality it was more about what Theo did tonight. Taking Gabe’s pain couldn’t have been easy. Not to someone like Theo. But there was also no way the chimera would open up about that. Not in an elevator, not now. So the bullet did for a convenient allegory. The scent of fresh blood was still there, probably from the wound having not healed yet as the bullet was still inside Theo’s body. Liam had expected him to shrug it off, say something, or maybe asked his help to get it out. What he hadn’t expected was for the chimera to extend his claws, dig in his own shoulder with a grunt of pain as the claws made their way to the bullet and just rip it out; letting it drop on the ground, the clang of metal against metal resonating in the air as the smell of fresh blood became more pungent.

“it will be healed in a minute I’ll be fine.” Well that was answering his question. Theo knew it wasn’t about the bullet but still had humored him and showed him he will be fine. Liam wasn’t really surprised about that. After all the chimera was the epitome of a survivor. And he wasn’t going to question him about it, Theo was not the kind of person that would open up and share his feelings just because he was asked to.

There was so many things he wished he could put into words, so many questions he wanted to ask the chimera, about that moment in this very elevator not even an hour ago, about what Theo did, who he was becoming… But he couldn’t make his mouth work and the ground floor was approaching rapidly.

In the end Liam finally settled on asking Theo the one question that mattered right now. The one he feared the answer to ever since Theo walked away from them, going back to the nurse station on his own, without a word.

“Will you stay?”

They both knew what Liam meant. In Beacon Hills. Theo was free to go, nothing was holding him back there anymore. Not that anything had been holding him back before this whole mess. But now even less so. Scott wouldn’t care if Theo was out in the wind, not after how helped. And he could even walk away pretending it was for the good deed of going after Monroe. No one in the pack would mind, not even Scott knowing that Theo would only deal with her by driving his claws through her throat. Not after what she did.

“Do you want me to?”

“I said I’d fight with you didn’t i?” Liam said, enjoying the smile it brought on the chimera’s face, unable to help the smile that was forming on his own in response.

“I’ll take that as a no.” the chimera answered through his grin.

“I…” Liam wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say, something, anything to keep this light atmosphere going. But he never got the chance to as the chimera interrupted him.

“Time’s up Sunshine, see you around.” Theo said as the elevator dinged and the door opened to the hospital entrance. The chimera walked out without another word.

“Theo?” Liam called causing the chimera to turn back “Thanks. For saving my ass back then and… calming me down.”

Theo only nodded at that before starting to walk away again only stopping to rip away the chains holding the doors closed. The beta sighed before pushing the button, going back up to his dad. Today will not be the day where he will be solving whatever was going on between them. But that was okay, they had time now. And Theo wasn’t going anywhere. He will try again later, maybe tomorrow. Until then he had a mother to check up on and a truth to reveal to both of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed and let me know if there is any mistake/typo


End file.
